Troublesome triplets
by Kitty-Kat9
Summary: PG 13 for language. when the Andromeda answers a mayday call, they get more than they bargened for.....
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is my first andromeda fic. It's more of a screen play than a story...if you review maybe I'll continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda. I created Latie, Sarah, Kitty, Kyla and Ashley.

  
  


Science research center. A hallway.

Kitty (running): Yo! Ash! Ky! We're free! We're outta here.

Kyla (poking head out of room): Kitty? Are you sure?

Kitty: Yes! I just finnished talking to Dr. Mendez. As soon as they can get a ship ready for us we're gone! (hands Kyla a piece of paper)

Ashley: (running towards them) Kitty! Ky! Did you hear?! They want us on landing bay 15 in 10 mins. Any idea where we're going?

Kyla: Kitty sais we're leaving (hands ashley piece of paper)

Ashley: No! That's impossible! We've been here for 240 yrs! 

Dr. Mendez: (entering) You of all people should know that nothing is impossible! Besides-you've been here for 244 yrs. 

Kitty: 240 yrs, 244yrs, same thing. So, is the experiment over? Are you done your 'live forever testing on innocent little girls who will stay 14 the rest of their lives?

Dr. Mendez: unfortunately, yes, we are done. And before you ask, I got the lab results in today and I don't believe you can be killed either, though I don't propose we try. (Weak laugh) Oh, and another thing, every 50 yrs you'll age how shall we put this, one human year. (Leave)

Ashley: Why did he have to frig with our lives?

Kitty: Because it's his idea of fun?

Kyla: So, girls race you to see who can finish packing first? (All girls race to their rooms)

  
  


Andromeda Ascendant. Kitchen area.

Rommie: Dylan, we shouldn't go. The people of Terazad wanted us to find those missing triplets before we returned. They think of you of a hero. If you fail then they will be heart broken.

Dylan: (stands up/angrily): Rommie! How many times have I told you? It's impossible for those Triplets to be alive! The records they gave us of them being stolen were 241 years old! Just give it up. Beka-plot a course for Terazad.

Beka: but…

Dylan: Captains orders! (Leave)

Beka: Did I just see that? Did Dylan just completely lose it?

Harper: You may have - I think I should get Trance to check my eyesight and hearing.

Trance: You two don't get it, do you? (Leave)

Rommie: No, for once, I don't get it.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as chap 1

  
  


Landing Bay

Dr Mendez: okay girls, this is it. Now, I want you to promise me that you'll let me know what is happening every month. I've packed enough food to keep you three going for about one month-just long enough to get you to Terazad-no further so don't go exploring. 

Kitty: Don't worry doc. we'll be fine!

Kyla: yeah, aren't we always fine?

Dr. Mendez (groan) you girls get on board. Okay, I've decided to appoint Ashley as the captain because she is the maturest of you troublesome triplets. (Kitty and Kyla glare at Ash)

Ashley: Is that all?

Dr. Mendez: yup. On you get and don't forget every month.

(Girls get on and move to cockpit)

Kitty (sitting down): oh comfy! I think I'll appoint myself as navigator because I have no idea how to slipstream and have awful aim

Kyla: well then I'll be in charge of firing - 

Ashley: and I'll pilot this baby. Ready to take off? Just let me rev this ship up…and we're off! Hey, what should we call this thing?

Kyla: how about, Explorer?

Ashley: sounds good me.

Kitty: I never thought I'd live to see this day before my 400th birthday.

Kyla: So funny Kitty.

Kitty: I wasn't joking.

Ashley: um Kitty, could you do your job and tell me where I'm supposed to be flying this thing?

Kitty: Aye Aye Captain. (salutes) Ky! Stop firing at asteroids! We have to save missiles!

Kyla: Ok, geish! I'm just perfecting my aim…(beeping)

Ashley: Um, girls, what's that?

Kyla: (looking around) whatever it is it can't be good.

Kitty: ah, we just, ah ran out of fuel…we may be able to coast for a little while…I'll plot a course and pray.

Ashley: sounds good to me.

Kyla: So, why are we going to mums old planet? I mean, she's dead; right?

Kitty: yes, she's dead, but our relatives should still be alive.

Ashley: I don't remember much of dad. He was a pilot, wasn't he? I know he had a nice ship, but that's all. Wasn't it called A Dreamer or something like that?

Kitty: I have no idea, that's about all any of us know.

(Ship suddenly drops)

Ashley: (panicked) Kitty! I wanted you to plot a course that would keep us going straight!

Kitty: I did!

Kyla: our engines just died!

Kitty: Ashley-steer for that white planet - It's inhabitable.

Ashley: just give me the coordinates and I'll attempt to crash-land us. (Grabs controls)

Kyla: seatbelts on girls - we're going down.

(Ship plummets faster. Enters atmosphere and crashes on an ice field, skids, flips over and hits a tree)

(Inside ship)

Kyla: (hanging upside down) Gods I love the person who invented seat belts eh girls? (No answer) Girls? (Looks around at Kitty and Ashley hanging upside down) Great, just great! I'm stuck in an upside-down, broken ship and my sisters are unconscious. Just my rotten luck! Now how do you undo this thing? (Fiddles with seat belt and falls out) ouch that hurt. (Walks over to communications screen) hey! Look at that! It works; lucky I can read upside down. (Looks at navigational panel) yes! There's a ship in range! Here goes nothing. (presses a button)

Andromeda Ascendant

Rommie: Dylan, there's an incoming mayday message.

Beka: as in a ship is going to crash?

Rommie: no as in oh just let me play the message.

Dylan: on screen.

(Scratchy pic. of Kyla)

Kyla: This is Kyla _______ of the ship the explorer. We have just crash-landed on the planet above which you are hovering…

Dylan: Rommie?

Rommie: Cadima, an all ice planet. No permanent inhabitants.

Kyla: two crewmembers are in need of medical care our engines are down. Our current position is…(screen fuzzes and then blinks out)

Rommie: we lost the signal.

Dylan: Beka and Rommie, I want you two to go down and bring them on board in the Maru. 

Beka: but Dylan, we don't even know who they are.

Dylan: that was an order Captain Valentine. (Rommie and Beka leave)

Tyr: may I remind you what happened last time we tried to help?

Dylan: honestly, it's just three girls. How much trouble could they be?

  
  



End file.
